A Lying Tongue
by OmuiYuni
Summary: Nakamura Miyako, a strong-willed girl who hates lies, keeps her distance from people, and tries to blend in with the shadows, never really caring for the friendships that are based on the need to satisfy the judging eyes, but when strange foreigners start to attend her school, could she resist their charm? what happens when she catches the attention of a certain long-haired blonde?
1. Chapter 1

Nakamura Miyako

00000000000000000

I was never the one to mix in the crowds, I was always hiding, a wallflower would be the best term.

I was not shy, I did not fear what people would think, its just that I do not like the people around me, most but not all.

I don't want to pretend to be someone I'm not, I don't want to lie like them, I don't want to give fake smiles and a happy-go-luck attitude when i cant stand to be near them.

I can't do it, I can't be like them, I tried but I can't.

Im not perfect.

I'm not a god.

00000000000000000

"Its too sunny." I mumble as I try blocking the sun with my hand, no such luck. I sigh as I give up, my attempts futile.

As I continue the 15 minute walk to my school, I start thinking about my homework and my part-time job after school, I sigh at the headache that was starting to show its ugly face, "Too much.", i soon gave up after that, trying to enjoy the remaining time of peaceful walk, leaving the thinking for later.

After the short walk, much to my announce, to school is nearing its end and my headache coming back to embrace me in Its not-so-warm self, i start to see the school building in my field of sight and suddenly my day becomes ten times worse.

"Good morning Miyako-san!" a bubbly voice calls out, looking around I try to locate the owner of the voice though I already know. I spot Kusanagi Yui standing a few meters away with her usually friendly smile plastered on her face, I smile back knowing that her intentions are completely innocent.

Though I usually avoid most human contact and/or conversations there are a few selected individuals whom I occasionally talk to, one being Kusanagi Yui.

"Good morning Kusanagi-san." I say as I smile more watching her bright face.

"I hope you're not busy tomorrow Miyako-san, because me and my classmates are organizing a welcome party for our new transfer students who happen to be my friends and I would love it if you would come. So can you?" she asks hopefully.

Thats odd, she must really want me to come because she knows that I do not enjoy the company of her friends and they don't enjoy mine, so me being there would only make things awkward.

"I'm really sorry Yui-san, but I have my part-time job after school for the next month so I can't possibly make it." I silently praise the lords above for the way things went because I honestly can't handle the awkwardness.

Surprisingly Yui-san looked more disappointed than I thought she will be, all because I can't go with her and her friends?

"Are you sure you can't make it?" she asks again, too hopeful.

I smile as I shake my head in response.

"sorry."

"well, I guess there is always a next time!" she said, filled with hope.

"Yeah. next time." I honestly felt bad lying to her but maybe there will be a next time, who knows?

"Yui-san!" called yet another cheerful voice, but this time I did not stick around to find the owner, I just made an excuse and fled to my class.

00000000000000000

I would be lying if I said the day flew by, instead it was so agonizingly slow, I thought that I'm growing roots and I'm going to stick to my chair.

Finally, after 20 minutes of praying and hoping the final bell rang.

I could not believe that I'm free to go but I'm really surprised that I was not stopped by somebody to receive an award for breaking some world record for the speed I was running at.

In my haste to get away from the class I saw Yuii-san with two guys, one blonde and the other red-headed but surprisingly it wasn't the red-head who caught my attention it was the blonde. I did not see his entire face but from what I saw I'm pretty sure we can put him under the category of "perfection" however I did not have the time to stick around and ogle

00000000000000000

**ahem *waves* hai**

**thank you for giving this poor writer a few minutes of your time *bows aggressively***

**This is kinda my first time writing a fanficton but I wrote a couple or original stories before, meh they sucked so I deleted them. **

**P.S I have a pretty clear idea about how Miyako should look like but suggestions are always welcomed! **

**please review and tell me what you think *bows aggressively again* **


	2. Chapter 2

A Lying Tongue; Chapter 2

The walk from my school to the restaurant I work at is not too long, but its not short either, at least 25 minutes.

I had work almost everyday because I had to support my family, which mainly consists of me.

alone.

my parents ..divorced years ago. after many years of unsolved problems and both cheating on each other, they finally decided enough is enough. and let me tell you it wasn't pretty, even when they were married. their lives consisted of fighting, trying to sleep early and wake up early just to avoid each other, and most importantly avoid me. every single day for as long as I can remember.

sometimes- well most of the time, I felt like I'm the one behind all of arguments, I'm the cause of this mess, if it wasn't for me my parents wouldn't have married out of commitment, each would be happy living their own separate happy lives, with a family to love and an actual home to come back to every night.

but its not like I chose to be born right? I can't be the cause of their misery.. or can I?

I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts from my head, _'I have a lot of homework waiting for me so might as well get this over with.' _I thought, going around the building to the back door.

the restaurant I worked at is very .. cozy to say the least, its the perfect place to go to if you have a family dinner or just a normal friends gathering. oddly enough not many people from my school come to this place, they usually prefer more "cool" looking restaurants, because apparently this place is a little too old fashioned for them. _'stupid people.'_ I tsked at that thought. _'stupid indeed.' _I thought again as I looked at the similar welcoming faces of my co-workers.

as I start changing my clothes my mind drifts back to the beautiful blonde. If I said I'm not curious I would be lying, because to be honest I'm really curious.

its obvious that he's one of the new transfer students but he is not in my class, that I'm sure of. because I would be blind to not notice him.

I close my locker with a frustrated bang, I have to focus now, I can't possibly serve the customers while daydreaming about beautiful blondes, that would totally earn me a ticket out of the restaurant for good.

the rest of my day went normally, go to tables, take orders, give orders to chief, take orders to tables. nothing special really.

as I finish cleaning the last table I head back to the changing rooms to change my almost dirty outfit to my school uniform. I pass by the workers thanking them for their hard work while they thank me back.

the staff mainly consists of Tanaka-san, the chief, Miharu-san, the owner, and Sayuri-san and Asuka-san who are both my fellow waitresses.

the chief and the owner are both in their 40s, childhood friends or so I think, Asuka-san is one year older than me and Sayuri is in college. they're all pretty nice but I've never really tried to make good friends.

after I finished changing to my school uniform I went out taking the trash with me and dumped them outside where workers are supposed to pick them up. after that was done I started walking back to the road I came from. Its a safe neighborhood so I didn't have to worry about walking alone at night, besides its not too late, its about 10:30, if I hurry I can get back to my apartment at 11 sharp.

a while later I reach the apartment building that I live in, its a nice place with surprisingly low rent, thats why I can afford it.

after my parents divorced I was forced to go live with my grandmother because my parents didn't want me, or as they both said _"I will not be able to pay her expenses!" _ but surprisingly after they each went to a different country, they still send me money sometimes. I guess if they don't, they'll probably feel guilty or something.

after my grandmother passed away 3 years ago a friend of hers offered me an apartment in the building she owns, that was very kind of her, not many people would offer such a thing to a clueless middle schooler. speaking- well, thinking, of the owner I should probably bake a cake for her this weekend, she would be happy, besides I still owe her for rescuing me from what could've been the end of the road for me.

with thoughts about cakes and happy owners I walk inside my small apartment. It may have been small but I like it. it has the basics; one bedroom, a bathroom, a small kitchen and a small living room. I take my bag to my room as I take off my clothes, replacing them with ones much more comfortable. I look at my bag, feeling a weight on my shoulders, I sigh as I take out my homework and start working on it.

about 2 hours later I finish mostly everything. yawning, I crawl to my bed, my eyelids too heavy to function normally, one last picture appears in my head before I slip to the black abyss.

the picture belongs to a certain blonde that has been on my mind all day.

…..

let me tell you, whoever created alarms is an evil man who shall receive his punishment one day, because at this moment I cannot think of one thing more annoying than this continuous beeping near my head.

I groan as I try to destroy the source of the annoyance but no such luck, I was smart enough to put it out of my arms reach before I went to bed, because this would not have been the first alarm that I would have replaced this month.

I finally gave up after 5 failed attempts of mission destroy alarm and decided that its time to wake up and get ready.

I did my morning routine and set off to school with an apple in my hand because I didn't have time to make and eat proper breakfast.

as always, the walk to my school didn't take as much as I hoped it would.

sooner than later I was walking up the steps to the building which I grew to hate over time.

taking off my shoes and putting them in the locker I started to put on my other shoes when I heard Yui's voice,

"Good Morning Miyako-chan!" she smiles brightly as always, I smile back as I mumble a good morning back.

"so you're sure you can't make it today?" she says.

wait- whats happening today?

"today? wha- oh the party. well no sorry." I offer a small smile in the end as an apology.

"ah okay then, I'm sure there will be oth- oomph!" she gets cut off by a short haired blonde hugging her, well more like jumping on her, and yelling loudly, something along the lines of fairies?

"Yousei-saaaan! good morning!"

that was what I understood from the blonde, and some miss you'd.

yup thats about it.

"Apollon-san! good morning, but you're not supposed to jump on people like that! it could be dangerous!" she scolded him, like a little kid.

It was obvious that he was one of the legendary transfer students, with blonde hair and brilliant green eyes just a shade darker than mine, he sure did stand out.

"I'm sorry but I was so excited to see you! I didn't get to see you this morning you took off too quickly!" he said all too loudly but then switched to a sad tone at the end.

wait- did they live next door or something? thats weird, as far as I know nobody lives near the shrine Yui lives in, could he be her cousin or something?

as I was wondering about all that it seems like the blonde finally noticed my presence and apparently Yui remembered too, because just as I was about to escape she spoke;

"Oh Apollon-san this is Nakamura Miyako-san, a friend of mine. and Miyako-san this is Apollon Agana Belea." she introduced us to each other

.now

"nice to meet you Agana Belea-san.." I greeted politely, well I hope that was polite because that sounded weird, ugh foreigners and their names.

"please call me Apollon! its nice to meet you too!" he corrected happily.

well isn't he such a perfect cheerful lad.

I've honestly never met a person who is as cheerful as him.

"okay then Apollon-san." I try to smile back in politeness for Yui's sake because they seem very close.

"Miyako-san are you coming today?" Apollon asks out of nowhere.

"uh umm no sorry, I have work so I can't make it." that caught me off guard, this is starting to become really awkward but I can handle this, besides he seems harmless.

"aww thats bad, I'm pretty sure the others would have loved to meet you." he said then flashed me a big smile. I smile back as I try to pull out of this conversation as smoothly as possible without making myself look too rude.

"sorry again, now if you excuse me I have to go to class, see you later." after I said that I did not wait for an answer, I just ran like my life depended on it, reaching my class out of breath, strands of my black hair escaping from my hair bun, making me look like I was in a fight just a few seconds ago.

I sigh trying to tame the beast on my head and making my self look presentable enough for class.

as I sat bored in my class waiting for the teacher to arrive, curiosity got the best of me as I let my light green eyes scan the students in the class. they all looked normal enough, but there were still empty seats so I can't tell if I have any of the new students in my class or not.

just as I was about to lower my gaze back to my textbook, I heard the teacher enter the room, his voice speaking out, starting to explain the lesson that he'll be teaching us today, but just as he was getting started the door opened and a student walked in, my green eyes widening as a pair of bright blue eyes danced around the room and caught my gaze for a few milliseconds before turning to the teacher and speaking,

"My name is Balder Hringhorni and I was told that I was supposed to come here?" he said in a voice that resembled beautiful music. he immediately got all the girls in my class sitting straighter and adjusting their hair, trying to look prettier to catch his attention. but all failed because I honestly don't think anybody could compare to him.

"oh yes, I almost forgot. Class this is one of the transfer students and he will be joining us for the remaining of the year so please make him feel welcomed." the teacher said, "and you can sit in the empty seat over there, next to Nakamura Miyako, Nakamura-san please raised your hand,"

almost timidly I raise my hand as I watch Balder walking towards me and finally settling down on the seat next to mine.

"I'll be in your care, Miyako-san." he flashed me a bright sincere smile while his eyes scanned my face waiting for some kind of response.

In that moment exactly, I felt my heart leap from my chest and rolling on the floor below me.

my rolling heart long forgotten, I mumble a quick "me too" to him and lower my head to my textbook, trying to keep my gaze of the perfect creature sitting next to me.

…

**HAI YOU PERSON WHO IS READING THIS THANK YOU SO MUCH MUAH *KISSES***

**so I didn't really like this chapter but meh really, I know I basically can't write but I HAD THE IDEA AND I CANT LET IT ROT IN MY BRAIN**

**btw: I don't really know what happened to the chapters but the numbers are going to be confusing I think but Idk fanfiction is sorta complicated to use XD **

**so for the disclaimers:**

**I do not own anything, I'm a loser. **

**I only own my OCs And events that I make up**

**so that doesn't make me such a bad loser then eh?**

**I like how this looks **

**hehe**

**SO anyways, thanks for the person(I forgot your name sorry) (but I'll mention you in the next chapter I promise) who actually favorited this I was like SOMEONE ACTUALLY READ THIS YEEEEH! **

**anyways school tomorrow so wish me luck?**

**no?**

**;-; oki**

**-OmuiYumi**

**P.S sorry for any mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**a/n I apologize for any mistakes m(_ _)m**

Through the entire class I sat frozen in my seat, occasionally peeking at the student sitting next to me, whom I just recently learned goes by the name Balder. somehow the name Suited him perfectly.

I don't really know what is it in him that drew me in so badly, maybe its his flowing golden hair the resembled the color of the sun. or maybe his captivating crystal blue eyes that Resembled the sea in a clear morning, perhaps even his perfectly sculptured face done by the gods.

Whatever it was, it seems like it drew the other students as well. that made me relieved, somehow it made me feel okay about my weird reaction to this foreign student.

Its fine right? I mean I'm not the only one attracted to him like a moth to fire.

As My classmates and I continue to glance at Blader, the teacher goes on explaining about one thing or another, completely oblivious to the class who were obviously paying him no attention at all.

A few minutes later I was rudely pulled out of my thoughts by the ringing bell, signaling the end of the first lesson.

The second lesson starts and its the same thing but the only difference is that I'm actually trying to pay attention to the teacher. Balder, like the previous teacher, is also oblivious to the female population who were burning holes through my head and practically drooling at him.

I totally don't see how it's my fault that I'm sitting next to him.

Some time later the second bell rings and I sigh, relieved that I can get out from this class for a while, even if it was for a short period of time, I'll take what I can get.

"well, that was fast." spoke a voice beside me suddenly causing me to jump in my seat and almost falling from it. seeing this, Balder quickly rushed to my _"rescue" _and took a hold of my arm, preventing me from falling to what could've been a very dangerous injury. note the sarcasm.

"I'm so sorry Miyako-san! I didn't mean to surprise you!" Balder said quickly and bit too loudly, attracting more attention than he already had attracted.

"It's okay Hringhorni-san, its not your fault I should've been paying more attention." I tried to lessen his panic but he wasn't listening at all.

"No no it's completely my fault! how about I make it up to you? and please call me balder" he smiled at the end, trying to show me that he was completely honest.

"Its really fine Balder-san, I'm a clumsy person so it's not really your fault, now if you excuse me I have to go" well I wasn't really lying, I had to go get some food.

"O-okay, see you?" he seemed uncertain for some reason but I didn't really stick around for more than I had to, I just mumbled a quick 'sure' and took off.

I don't really get why he had to make such a big deal out of that, Its not really something of much importance.

Flashes of his face dance in my memory, his strong grip on my arm, his charming smile, all coloring my cheeks with a light tint of pink.

_'Stupid! Focus!' _ I shake my head, trying to rid myself of stupid thoughts. _'you never cared for guys so he won't be different' _

Suddenly I lost feeling of the strong surface under me and felt gravity testing its powers on me. seconds later I felt the cold surface under my lower body. it took me a few seconds to process the situation. apparently I tripped.

More like bumped into a person.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" yelled said person.

I suppress an angry sigh as I glance at the person whom I bumped into, my eyes widening as I see spiky red locks everywhere, red locks which ring bells in my head.

"U-uh I'm sorry I was- wasn't paying much attention" trying to stutter my way out of this was not the best option because apparently that made the red-head even more angry than he already was.

"well, obviously! you look like the stupid type after all." he said as he was getting up, dusting his pants and not even bothering to offer me a hand to help me up.

I felt fire rising inside of me, sure I bumped into him and it's my fault but he didn't have to call me stupid!

"Hey you! I already apologized so you don't have any right to insult me! After all it's your fault too because if you were paying attention you would've moved out of the way!" I spoke angrily, not caring about making a fuss because the only ones in the hall were the insulting redhead and I. apparently mister redhead didn't like my attitude because his eyes reflected the same anger that I was feeling.

Not that I cared.

"My fault?! how could it be my fault?!" he said not failing to express his anger, at all.

"well, I just explained. looks like I'm not the stupid one here after all." I smiled at him, not regretting what I said at all, even after I saw his angry expression become angrier, if that was actually possible.

"Did you just call me stupid?! I'll kill you litt-" "LOKI DONT!" a voice which I recognized was Balder, interrupted my death threat and coming to my rescue again.

Am I some damsel in distress today?

My eyes and "Loki's" eyes fly over to balder to see him rushing towards us, recognizing the look on Lokis face, well it really didn't need a special kind of intelligence because even a toddler could see that I was going to get killed here because apparently someone here doesn't know how to control their anger well.

"Loki what are you doing to my friend?!" wait- friend!? where did that come from? we only spoke for a few seconds!

"She bumped into me! And she called me stupid!"

"You called me stupid first and I apologized!"

"You said its my fault! its obviously yours!"

"Well if you had been looking you would-" "ENOUGH GUYS"

I shut my mouth looking at Balder, Loki doing the same because he was obviously losing his calm.

"Loki, she apologized didn't she? And Miyako-san you have to forgive Loki he sometimes has problems controlling his anger." Balder explained, eyebrow twitching and everything.

I can feel myself glaring holes in the floor, I was so not in the mood to be lectured right now.

"I'm sorry, again Loki-san, its still partly your fault but I will apologize for my behavior again." I said, obviously not meaning the apology part but defiantly meaning the 'it's your fault' one.

Loki didn't respond so I just left them and started walking back to my class, food long forgotten.

"Miyako-san wait!" Balder said, catching up with me.

"I'm sorry for Loki's behavior, he can be a bit… Mean sometimes." he laughed.

Laughing it off is not going to make me forgive him but I forgot about it because I was captivated by Balder's laugh. it was musical, like bells. I was at lose for words, I couldn't make out a sentence but thankfully I didn't open my mouth and stare at him like a freak.

A few seconds later I remember that I have to respond to him, I really don't want him to think I'm a stupid person.

"it's o-okay, its still my fault too. Lets just forget it for now." I really hope he will leave it because I seriously don't want to think about that irritating redhead.

"Sure!" he grinned, and just like that all traces of the past conversation were lost.

I told Balder that I need to use the bathroom so he can go to class without me.

The real reason was to not go to class together with him. who knows what kind of problems will that cause? I most certainly don't know, but what I do know is that there will be lots of problems.

I had to wait for a minute or two in the bathroom, trying to kill every chance of meeting Balder on the way back.

Returning to the classroom only took a minute and Balder was already there so I let a sigh of relief slip past my lips.

….

The rest of the day flies by, I tried to pay extra attention to the teachers while they were explaining, some who were oblivious to the girls in the class, some who were not.

Our biology teacher yelled at the students a few times to pay attention but all attempts were in vain.

Balder, like some teachers, didn't notice the students watching him, only in biology class did he notice but he didn't really look bothered. which led me to wonder if he noticed all along but didn't mind.

Finally the bell rang and we were free to go back to our normal lives.

I stood from my chair, dragging myself and my bag and heading to the shoe lockers so I can go to my part time job.

Near my locker I spot Yui, Apollon, Loki, and other people who I did not recognize.

I saw a tall guy with blackish long hair, looking a bit miserable, but still handsome. the other guy was short with blue hair and pretty cinnamon eyes. the other one standing next to bluehead was a bit taller, he had purple hair with a face that looked like it was made of stone, the other two had their backs to me so I couldn't really see their faces but what I could see, both were tall but one had reddish hair and the other had green.

They were very different but all were extremely handsome, it was a crime for them to stand together.

I spot Balder walking towards the group but he didn't notice me.

Trying to avoid anymore human contact in the school I hurriedly changed my shoes and went speed walking to the restaurant.

I didn't really feel the walk, I just remember going out of school then suddenly I'm changing my clothes in the restaurants changing rooms.

After I change I go greet my co-workers, and to chat a bit with Tanaka-san.

He was a really nice man and I really enjoyed chatting with him before work starts everyday, he always has something to tell me no matter how small or irrelevant, like how he had a problem with a nasty fish or how the sauce doesn't taste really good which makes him want to burn it.

"Miyako-chan! We have costumers, and a lot of them so help me a bit!" Sayuri-san whisper-screamed from the door, playfully of course but with the clear hint of "help me I'm dying here" in her tone.

"Coming coming!" I hurriedly made my way to the tables but stopping in my tracks almost immediately.

"Eh!? Miyako-san?!" said a voice which I recognized almost immediately.

This can't be.

"B-Balder-san, what a surprise." I said as I stared at the table full of godly looking teenagers and a few normal looking ones who must be Yui's classmates.

_this seriously can't be_

"What is stupid girl doing here?" said a certain redhead, a bit loudly too.

_'if only looks could kill, you would've been decomposing by now, Loki-__**san**__'_

…

**HELLO GUYS! **

**ITS ME AGAIN! IM HERE TO ANNOY YOU MUAHAHA *does evil hand move thingy***

**so I was really surprised with the positive reviews this story got and I honestly wasn't expecting this xD **

**some special thank-you's to the first people who reviewed:**

**HIMECHAN NO KOKORO 01**

**ARCHNECROMANCER**

**ANIMEFREAK145**

**thank you so much for the support! :D**

**and a lot of thank-you's to the people who favorited or followed this, thank you all so much and I will give names next chapter because I'm a lazy bum who can't open her email right now to get the names, and I don't really think that I can get the names here but anyways. **

**so I don't really like this chapter and I'm really sorry about the shortness but I don't really have much time and its been killing me really**

**I apologize for any mistakes, I'm not a pro or anything and my grammar sucks so.. sorry again!**

**Disclaimer::**

**Kamigami No Asobi does not belong to me**

**only my OC's**

**sooo… what else what else**

**.**

**.**

**OH! I almost forgot**

**the next chapter will probably come out next week or something or the week after it**

**If i don't get distracted by anime again *sigh***

**I just finished gekkan shoujo Nozaki-kun and it made me bang my head against so many walls and choke too many people, I even swore to choke the producer and the person who made it because EVIL CREATURES**

**I honestly can't wait for Ookami shoujo to kuro ouji its the best manga ever and i'm so happy that they're making an anime of it**

**but jerkfaces won't update it and i'm just here like JUST UPDATE BEFORE I EAT YOUR SOULS! **

**..too much Black Butler.**

…**sorry for the confusing rant just ignore me pls I get a bit too hyper sometimes **

**also tell me what you think! **

**thanks for reading my fanfic!**

**-OmuiYuni**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**read the note in the end please ^^**

Do you ever have those moments where you feel like digging a hole and dying in it?

well, I'm having one right now.

"Miyako-san what a surprise! I didn't know you worked here!" Yui said, seeming somewhat surprised.

I laughed awkwardly, trying to to control my temper and not go kill the jerk who is burning holes through my head.

"yeah well I guess we all need part-time jobs every once in a while."

theres no need to tell her that i've been working here for a long while and i will continue to do so until I graduate.

"Loki should apologize to Miyako-san, right?" the purple haired guy said, sounding more like a machine than a normal human being and it irritated me so much.

"oh yeah true! come on Loki-san, apologize." Yui said, giving Loki a stern look.

"you wish! why do I have to apologize to a stupid girl?!" Loki said angrily.

"because you insulted her." replied the purple-head.

"its not my fault she's stupid."

"you're being rude again Loki-san."

"I DONT CARE!"

"you shouldn't yell in public places."

"DON'T TELL ME WHA-"

"ENOUGH GUYS!" Interrupted a savior, who happened to go by the name Apollon.

"Its ok Apollon-san, I don't need an apology from someone who doesn't mean it." I said, glaring at Loki who's returning the favor.

"you sure?" Apollon questioned, looking hesitant.

"positive."

"okay.. OH I almost forgot to introduce you! Guys this is Nakamura Miyako, she goes to school with us." Apollon said, remembering that he had company.

"nice to meet you all." I bowed, trying to be polite, but after what they just witnessed I don't think any bowing could help my case.

chores of nice-to-meet-you came from the crowd around us as the guy who was arguing with Loki stood up to introduce himself.

"Totsuka Tsukito, nice to meet you."

he was a very handsome guy with soft-looking purple hair and light brown eyes that sparkled with curiosity, but he sounded bored, almost lifeless which made me want to slap him back into life.

"nice to meet you Totsuka-san." I bowed to him.

"this is my brother, Totsuka Takeru." he said, pointing to the cinnamon eyed blue-headed guy who seemed to be judging my very being.

"nice to meet you." our eyes shared a brief contact but that was all. I think he hates me for some reason, but when did I ever care?

next was an extremely tall guy who completely dwarfed my small frame. I literally felt like midget standing next to him.

"Thor Megingyoruzu, nice to meet you" he said, in a voice that resembled Tsukito's but more alive.

"likewise."

he looked like the quiet intelligent type who liked to observe from afar, his eyes shone of wisdom and he had a calming aura around him.

next was also a very tall guy who made me hate myself because he was obviously enjoying the height difference and it was getting quite embarrassing to look like a middle scholar while in highschool.

"you can call me Dionysus, shortie" he grinned lazily at me then he winked.

"sure Dionysus-**san**, but please don't call me shortie." I bet he called me that just to irritate me.

"no can do shortie and by the way the gloomy guy over there is Hades, he doesn't talk much." he laughed, pointing to a guy sitting in the corner who only looked towards us when he heard Dionysus mention his name.

he looked very gloomy, just like Dionysus said, but he was also very attractive with red eyes and dark green hair which could be mistaken for black at the first glance.

"pleasure to meet you Hades-san." I spoke softly, not really wanting to disturb him.

he reminded me of myself, all dark, gloomy and hard to approach.

"..likewise." he quickly replied and looked away.

"and this is Balder- " but before Dionysus could finish, he was interrupted.

"I already know Miyako-san, she sits next to me." Balder said, giving me a breath-taking smile that obviously took my breath away just like it was supposed to.

"EH!? YOU SIT NEXT TO STUPIDITY?!" Loki suddenly said, surprising us.

"be nice Loki! she's my friend!" Balder said, looking a bit pissed at Loki.

I was honestly a bit surprised that he would stand up for me like that, I never thought he actually meant it last time when he said we're friends.

"uh can I take your orders now? I have things I need to take care of in the kitchen so.." I really did have things to do but honestly, I just wanted that brat to shut up!

"oh sure sure! I'm sorry Miyako-san, we didn't mean to take your time" Yui said.

"its nothing really." I smiled, showing her that I didn't mind when I actually did.

well, the only thing I actually mind, is being under the same roof as that idiot.

"guys order quickly please." Yui said, a bit loudly so they can hear her over the sound of chatter coming from all over the restaurant, its a very busy day today and I'm pretty sure the staff will need my help soon.

"not fair! I still don't know what to order!" Takeru grunted in annoyance.

well this is not going to be easy isn't it?

I sigh as I start writing down the orders.

"thank you for your order it'll be ready soon."

as I take the orders to the kitchen I receive quite a lot of the "help me" looks from my fellow waitresses as they seem to be drowning right now and I can't help but pity them.

"Miyako-chan I need a little bit of help over here." said Tanaka-san, the chef, from the kitchen.

"coming!" I hurried over to him to see what he wanted.

"I'm afraid we ran out of fish I forgot to buy some this morning because I was running a bit late, mind going to some shop and getting some?"

I hesitated, I'm not sure Sayuri and Asuki can handle all of the customers but a lot of people ordered fish and theres a shop a few streets away so I guess its okay.

"sure Tanaka-san, Oh I almost forgot, here." I said giving him my classmates' orders.

"o-oh .. thats quite a lot.. just hurry back with the fish Miyako-chan." he said looking a bit worried, but to be honest I wasn't.

Tanaka-san was the best chef in the world so I'm sure that he's going to handle this.

"I'll come back in ten minutes, but first I have to go inform Sayuri-san that I'll be gone for a few minutes." I said, taking off my apron.

"thank you, Miyako-chan, I owe you!" he said, smiling sheepishly.

"no need." I smile as I go out of the pitching looking for Sayuri or Asuki.

15 minutes later I was running back to the restaurant, carrying bags that contained A LOT of fish, and boy were these fishes well fed! they weight a ton or something! I wish I had a stronger body because this is getting way too tiring.

on my way back to the restaurant I spot Balder walking around looking like a lost person and then out of nowhere he just trips and falls. face first.

"Balder-san! are you okay?!" I rush towards him, trying not to trip and roll on the street like the fool I happen to be.

"I'm okay I'm okay, this happens frequently." he stands up, laughing it off like its nothing.

"are you sure? that looked pretty bad." I say checking for any damage on his face.

"yes really, I'm fine." he flashes me his bright smile and I looked away, trying to control the blush that wants to escape to my cheeks and embarrass me.

"what are you doing here anyways?" I asked, too curious for my own good.

"well, I had an argument with Loki and he just stormed out, so I decided to look for him but I can't find him anywhere!" he said, suddenly remembering what he was doing in the first place.

"do you want me to help you look for him?"

lets face it, that wasn't one of my smartest ideas, but I have a feeling that its kind of my fault so might as well help him.

"errm .. no I'm sure he'll come back soon, he probably just needs some fresh air. lets just head back to the restaurant again." he said, rubbing the back of his neck looking worried.

"o-okay, no problem." I suddenly remember the fish and I start to panic.

"uh you can go first Balder-san, I have some thing to take care of." I said as I started picking up the bags.

Balder, suddenly noticing what I was doing, immediately picked up a few bags.

"Balder-san you really don't have to do this! I can take care of this on my own." I said, not wanting to be a bother.

"its really nothing, Its the least I can do." he said, smiling at me and giving the green light to the ready-to-flutter butterflies in my stomach.

we head back quickly to the restaurant in silence, mainly because I was tongue tied and he was looking around taking in all the foreign looking buildings. well, foreign to him because I've been here a billion times.

"you can go in now," I said as we reached the entrance,"I have to take these to the back."

"it's okay I'll go with you, you looked really tired carrying these."

"it's really okay, I can handle this." I try to convince him but I have a feeling that he's not taking a no for an answer.

"I insist." and it seems I was right.

"thanks for the help Miyako-chan and thank your friend for me alright?" Tanaka-san says as he takes the fishes and rushes to the kitchen.

"thank you Balder-san, I owe you one." I smile up at him.

"I didn't really do anything." he laughs, rubbing the back of his neck.

do I make him uncomfortable or nervous?

"your food is going to be ready in a few minutes so you should head back in." I said, after a few seconds of silence.

"oh yeah and Loki should be back by now.. see you Miyako-san." he said walking towards the front entrance.

I stand for a few seconds looking in the general direction he went in, thinking about his pretty eyes and soft hai- _focus!_

I shake my head and go to the direction Tanaka-san went to a few minutes ago.

**A/N**

**hai guys**

**first I would like to apologize for all the stupid mistakes and the shortness of this, I had a lot planned for this chapter and it was supposed to be long but I'm tired.**

**this chapter is crappy. i know this very well but what can I do, it's like 3 am right now and I'm dying '-'**

**anyways **

**CHIEF i wrote BLOODY CHIEF instead of chef in chapter two and i just noticed ;-; i bring shame to life**

**also this is not edited so be nice xD **

**anyways thanks for the people who followed, favorited or reviewed on my story, i really appreciate the support.**

**as for the updates**

**i'll be updating every week or every two weeks because i'm really busy with school,this was written really quickly and things are moving so slowly but it's going to get better so just bare with me (or bear i dunno people write it both ways so they confuse me) **

**anyways goodnight/morning/afternoon**

**-(insert my fanfiction name here)**

**^I actually forgot my name **

**also I don't have energy to read the A/N again so lemme just say this again **

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN EDITED **

**Disclaimer: Kamigami no asobi doesn't belong to me, only my OC's do. **


End file.
